Happy New Year?
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Zoe goes to Maxs' to see the New Year in with him as friends... But he has a surprise. Zax fluff, one shot.


Happy New Year?

A/N

So this is a little Zax one shot which is very loosely based around the description for Saturday's Casualty (3/1/15), so it contains some spoilers!

I hope you all have/are having a lovely 2015!

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxx

It was the last day of 2014 and, as usual, Zoe was spending it alone.

The ED wasn't particularly busy, last year she had done the night shift and it had been hectic. This year, she wasn't going to stay up and welcome the New Year in.

There was one person she wished that she could see the New Year in with, though. Max.

He had a new girlfriend now. Robyn had accidentally let the information slip a couple of weeks ago. It broke Zoe's heart, and that night she had gone home and cried herself to sleep. She missed him.

She had fallen in love with him, although she never admitted it. He had told her, several times but she never returned it.

"Zoe? We've got a fresh lot of patients coming in." Charlie poked his head round the door of her and Ash's office.

"Okay, I'm coming." She shook her head to get her thoughts away and got up.

"You thinking about Max?" he asked as they made their way downstairs. He was the only one who knew what had gone on between the pair of them, Zoe had confided in him.

She nodded.

"I've heard from him that this new girlfriend isn't all she's cracked up to be." He said. Zoe stared at him. "He's moved on from me and I have to move on from him. Simple." She replied.

"Oh, Zo. Stop being miserable and go and tell him how you feel, you silly girl." He told her. "Fine, if it gets you off my back. Nothing will come of it, though." She said.

"You never know, new year, new start and all that." He answered.

Zoe rolled her eyes and the two parted.

Charlie's words bounced round in her head all day. Surely he was wrong? Would Max really want her back, after all this time?

"Dr Hanna, can you please concentrate on your work?" Connie asked a while later. Zoe was staring into space, she was in the middle of a conversation with Ethan about a patient's meds.

"Sorry." She apologised, not wanting to anger the Clinical Lead any longer.

It was about half an hour until the end of her shift and she was outside having a cigarette.

A text came through on her phone, making her jump.

"Hey Zo. D'you want to come over tonight and see the New Year in with me? Just as mates. Max. Xx." It read.

"Fine. As long as your new girlfriend isn't there." She answered.

"She isn't-we broke up! See you then." He replied.

That was interesting, to say the least. He seemed a little too happy that he was single again. Perhaps he was hoping that something was going to happen between them?

"Bye everyone. Happy New Year." Zoe stuck her head round the door of the staffroom on her way out of the ED.

She went home and got changed out of her work clothes and went to Max's house.

She knocked on the door and waited nervously for him to open it.

The door opened and Max's smiling face greeted her. "Good evening." He said.

"Hello." She smiled as he stepped aside to let her in.

"I have something for you." He said, taking her coat.

"Sounds ominous." She answered back.

"It's not, I promise." Max replied.

"Close your eyes." He ordered. She obeyed, and he put his hands on her shoulders and guided her forward.

"Right. You can open them now." He said after a few minutes.

She opened them, and the sight which greeted her brought tears to her eyes.

There was a large cake with the words "I love you, Zoe" on it was on the kitchen table, as well as a large bouquet of red roses. There was a note with her name on it. she walked forward and opened it.

"Dear Zoe. I hope this is enough to convince you that I'm still in love with you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Max."

"Well?" came his voice.

"Oh Max, of course it is." She smiled, as he held out his arms.

She snuggled into him happily. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Here's to an amazing 2015" Max said a while later as fireworks rang in their ears.

"I agree. Happy New Year, Max." She smiled, giving him a kiss, their first of 2015 as an official couple.


End file.
